Enough
by Cowboy'sMontana
Summary: Pinterest prompt she said "And when they ask you about me and you find yourself thinking back on all of our memories, I hope you ache in regret as the truth hits you like a bullet and you find yourself replying 'She loved me more than anyone else in the entire world and I destroyed her.'"


A/N: I gain nothing but amusement from playing with other people's toys.

Luke had been shadowing Andy for weeks trying to get her to talk to him. He was waiting outside the locker room when Gail and Traci came in for their shift. They both knew Andy was hiding from him, as she should have already been gone since her shift having ended an hour ago.

When they went in to change Andy was sitting on the bench in front of her locker, slowly trying her boots. She looked up at them as they started changing. " Is he still out there?" She asked quietly. "Yes, he's posted up against the wall next to the door." Traci responds as she and Gail closed their lockers. "You really need to just be blunt with him. Tell him how badly he hurt you and that there will never be another chance for him." Gail told her softly but strongly.

Andy nodded and took a deep breath. "You're right. I've been hiding long enough." She got up and followed them out of the locker room. Luke straightened up off the wall as they emerged. "Andy please-" "No. I'm going to talk and you **will** listen, but I don't want to do this in the bullpen. Let's go to interview one." Andy cut him off as she led the way.

Traci and Gail followed slowly behind them towards the parade room and shared a long look.

As they entered parade, Dov was still standing and Traci got an idea. "Dov!" She called. "I need a favor." Doc quickly looked up from his conversation with Chris. "Sure Trace, what's up?" He quipped. Traci motioned him to come to her quickly. "I need you to turn on the camera in the viewing for interview one. Right now." She whispered urgently. "What's going on?" Chris wondered. "Andy is about to confront Luke" Gail responded. The boys just grinned as Dov tore out of the parade room.

Noelle and Oliver observed the rookie huddle and shared a look that said 'what are they up to?'.

Andy led Luke into the interview room silently, making sure to close the door. "Andy, I am so sorry. Please-" Luke started but cut off when she held up a hand. "I told you I was gonna talk and you are gonna listen." She said as she leaned against the far wall. Luke stayed on the opposite side of the table, and swallowed hard as he nodded and sat down.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? That I didn't know something was going on? That I was so naive and blinded by love to see?!" She paused, running a hand through her hair agitatedly. "Do you honestly expect me to just forgive and forget?! To continue the sham our relationship had become?!" Andy accused bitterly.

Luke couldn't find the words to say what he wanted, so he didn't say anything. Andy noticed this. "Well, I guess the saying is true" she paused, causing him to look up at her "Silence is acceptance." She stood up and leaned over the table to look him in the eyes. "There is no way in hell that I will ever forget what you did. I chose you. I loved you but that wasn't enough. There will never be a second chance for you." She moved around the table towards him as she said "And when they ask you about me and you find yourself thinking back on all of our memories, I hope you ache in regret as the truth hits you like a bullet and you find yourself replying 'She loved me more than anyone else in the entire world and I destroyed her.'"

Andy calmly stood in front of him for a moment to allow her words to sink in. She then turned and made her way out of the station. Luke sat there as realization slowly dawned on him how badly he had hurt and humiliated her. A look of shame, guilt, and a small amount of heartbreak falling over his face as he made his way dazedly out of the station. It finally hit him that he truly loved her, now as it was light years too late.

Dov was in utter shock at what he had witnessed. He waited a few minutes to give Luke a chance to clear out, then raced off to find his fellow rookies. He got the the parade room right as Frank was starting his briefing. The rooms looked at Dov questioningly and he nodded once. Noelle and Oliver again watched the exchange curiously, all of them snapping back to attention at Frank's command "Serve, protect, and get your head in the game!". Frank was not unaware half of the room was distracted. He watched as the rookies stood as a unit and moved towards the door, Noelle and Oliver followed behind them, with Sam bringing up the rear.

Sam had been quietly observing the room since the first rookie huddle. He saw Andy leave, straight backed and stuff-jawed. He watched Callahan seemingly stumbled out of the station looking like he was being marched to the gallows, turning an alarming shade of green. He watched Noelle and Oliver exchange glances and figured they would follow the rooks, so he would tag along for the ride.

They made their way to the viewing room, the senior officers following the rookies. As the door closed, Noelle spoke first. "Alright. What is going on here? Is McNally okay? What are you guys up to?" She gave them a stern look.

Traci cracked first, quickly telling them about Luke hanging around wherever Andy was, her hiding, them telling her she needed to deal with it. She then told them she sent Dov to record the conversation. "So let's watch this and go from there" Oliver spoke up. Dov silently pulled up the playback for them all to watch.

Rewatching the scene he was still as shocked as the first time. Dov looked around at the others, gauging their reactions. They all seemed to be in shock, although Sam looked proud, a little bit sick, and if possible more in love with Andy. Dov smiled to himself as he knew they would still need some time to move on from this but eventually Sam and Andy would both wake up and get together.


End file.
